


Not This One

by DLanaDHZ



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-12
Updated: 2007-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLanaDHZ/pseuds/DLanaDHZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby is kidnapped by the brotherhood and Pyro must decide what's more important to him: loyalty to his group or the Iceman. But Bobby's problems extend far beyond his confinement and could be the destruction of him and everyone around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pyro watched the scenes play out. He couldn't believe he had a hand in this. It was as though he were watching and wasn't himself. He watched his own body set flame to the very place he once called home. He smirked as he flung his hand out and blew up the bedroom that once held the Iceman.

In the main hallway, a child had tripped in front of him. He stared at them. He remembered this kid. He'd never spoken to them but they could be seen running around the tennis court for no apparent reason. Pyro lit fire in his palm and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Cory!"

Pyro's flame went out. He looked up to the start of a hallway. Bobby.

"Cory, come here! Quickly! Come on!" Pyro didn't even move as the child scrambled up and ran to Bobby with speed he'd never seen... or noticed, at least. Bobby held him in his arms as the child shook in fear. Pyro caught words like 'okay' and 'calm.'

"You don't know what you're doing, Iceman." Pyro relit the fire in his hand.

"No, John. You don't." Bobby lifted the child in his arms and held him protectively. He cast one last pained look at John before turning and running off.

"Stop!" Pyro ran after him. He glared at the Iceman.

"Piotr!" He heard Bobby call out as he turned the corner. No. He was handing the child off. Pyro couldn't let Bobby do that. Magneto wanted answers. He wanted hostages.

Pyro nearly hissed when he turned the corner and got a face full of ice. Then he and Bobby stood there, facing each other. Two old comrads now enemies. Fire versus Ice.

Magneto was trying to find the professor. Someone had told the government all about Magneto's operations and exactly where to find him. Who else would know all that information besides Charles, his old friend? Charles, who could know what Magneto was planning almost as soon as Eric himself knew it. The government was knocking down their doors and Magneto wanted revenge.

Bobby, however, usually wouldn't have any point to it. But now that Pyro saw him in the moonlight shining in the windows, Bobby was wearing one of those blasted X-Men uniforms. Dammit. They were told to capture every X-Men they could.

Pyro couldn't help but glare. Bobby was one of those 'inner circle' losers now. To make matters worse, Piotr was running off with all the kids. Bobby was the only thing between him and the other mutants.

"Move, Iceman." Pyro enlarged the fireball in his hand, casting a red glow over their faces.

"John, what are you doing? You're killing the school!" Bobby yelled.

"Magneto just needs some answers. I'm here to distract." Pyro smirked. He felt powerful. Bobby was in a situation where he had no control. He liked it. John could feel his fellow Brotherhood mutants surrounding them in the shadows. Bobby either didn't notice or didn't care.

"I wont fight you unless I have to," Bobby's voice was barely audible above the raging fires and general screams around them. Pyro knew Bobby wanted to go help the poor children stuck in their rooms.

"I'm sorry, Bobby."

The Iceman seemed shocked to hear his own name. As if on cue, two mutants jumped out of nowhere and tackled Bobby to the floor. John expected Bobby to bounce back, covered in ice and fighting, but he didn't. He just struggled like a normal human until they caught him in the neck with a tranquilizer.

Pyro watched on in confusion. Why didn't he fight back?

– – –

Again, John was watching from outside his body. He was standing in Magneto's new headquarters. This was the control center, fitted with all the monitors and security screens they needed. Though, Pyro had to actually learn all the controls while Magneto just had to think of it and it happened. It was kinda annoying.

Each wall had a large window looking into a large, lower room, except the wall with the door. Magneto stood by the right wall, staring into the room below.

"Shadowcat." Magneto explained to Pyro's curious gaze. "You probably don't recognize her with her hair all messy and her face covered in soot."

"No. No, I remember her. She was annoying. She-..." Pyro paused. Magneto gazed at him curiously and he shook his head. "Never mind. It doesn't matter."

The two looked back at Kitty as she was put in the device that would neutralize her powers so they could contain her. She was unconscious currently. John remembered Kitty flirting with Bobby all the time even though he was dating Rouge. Pyro found it childish and it made him angry.

Pyro walked to the next window and gazed down. Ah. Speak of the devil. Rogue was contained in this room. She struggled but, with her X-Men suit on, she couldn't touch and harm the others.

This made John happy. He never liked Rogue much. He didn't understand how Bobby could be in a relationship where he couldn't even touch his significant other. Didn't that defeat the purpose? Bobby just liked her cause she was cute and vice versa... then again, John probably liked Bobby for the very same reason. He was cute.

Suddenly, a ball of ice flew past Pyro's head. He jumped in surprise and ran to the window it had come through. The rest of the window was intact besides the hole where the ball had come from.

"Contain him!" Magneto's voice boomed out into the room. John shook lightly. Iceman, fully armored, was finally fighting back. He threw off one mutant and froze another. Neither could attack him now.

"Mystique!" Magneto ordered. John saw the blue woman drop from the ceiling and Iceman turned too late. She caught him with a needle in the shoulder. The ice shimmered and melted away, leaving only Bobby.

John hated the pained look etched on Bobby's face. He was about to say something to Magneto when Mystique suddenly kissed Bobby before putting him in his restraints. Some new form of anger and jealousy welled up within John.

What did that blue bitch think she was doing? That was completely unnecessary. She even had the gall to turn to the window and wink up at Pyro and Magneto. Oh, if he could light her on fire, he would.

"We'll begin interrogation immediately," Magneto announced. Pyro nodded.

"Of course," he agreed.

He couldn't help but watch Bobby Drake, barely conscious in his restraints. It kept his ice aimed at the ground and was strong enough to withstand the power of his body armor. In fact, it had been built to withstand Piotr's iron strength.

The once mighty iceman seemed so small and helpless from up here. John felt this nagging sense of dread. Something was going to happen soon. Something bad. For Bobby, for Magneto, for Pyro himself, or for the world... he didn't know. But something was definitely coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Deprived of food and water for a day, Kitty began to break down. She saw the interrogators, following like gang members behind Mystique, and almost instantly broke down into tears. Perhaps she'd heard stories and was imagining what else they would do to her. She was on her knees, handcuffed to her neutralizer. Pyro just watched her as she begged to be let go. The junior X-Men member just repeated that she knew nothing, over and over again.

John could vouch that Kitty "Shadowcat" Pryde wasn't close enough to Xavier to be privy to the information they wanted. He walked to Rogue's room. She seemed unaffected by her lack of food. He was interested in how they'd get her to talk. He already had an idea of what they'd do to Bobby. Pyro, himself, had often mentioned why he was better than Bobby. Fire vs Ice. Pyro was confident that he'd win against water.

Speaking of which, John looked down on Iceman's room. The Iceman seemed to be sleeping, sitting against the wall. As Johnny watched him, wishing he weren't in there and chained up, his gaze got through to Bobby's mind. The Iceman's eyes opened and he looked up at the window, right at John.

They watched each other for a moment, as though trying to talk to each other across the distance and glass, before Pyro heard the door opening. It scratched across the metal ground. Pyro turned away from the window but he felt Bobby's gaze following his movements as he walked out of view.

"How are the subjects doing?" Magneto asked in his normal happy tone.

"Shadowcat is breaking, but I think she's useless anyway," Pyro replied.

"Really, now?" Magneto gazed into her room thoughtfully. He saw her cowering away as far as she could from the other mutants. "Young people..." he sighed.

"I doubt she'll be of any use to you, sir. We should just throw her in the cells with the other children." Pyro leaned on the wall, speaking and seeming uninterested. He really didn't like Kitty but if she was useless, he didn't see the need to hurt her pointlessly.

"Quite right, Pyro." Magneto turned on the speakers for Kitty's room and they squeaked. "Take her to a cell," he ordered in an uninterested tone.

Mystique looked up at the two of them. She saw Pyro and cast a glare at him. He was becoming Magneto's favorite mutant and she hated it. She nodded to Magneto, ready to obey his orders, before knocking Kitty unconscious and releasing her from her restraints. She left the room with Kitty's body being carried by her fellow mutants. To the cells with her.

Women were so strange to Pyro. He disliked them and didn't understand them. Their entire lives were based on love. They find that one person, or entire group, they care about and love. From there, they grow around it. Mystique, for instance, would do anything for Magneto. She'd gladly die for him. If you insulted Magneto, you insulted Mystique, and she really didn't like to be insulted.

Rogue was similar, but her love was different. Rogue cared for the children at the school, all her friends, and - most of all- Bobby Drake. If something hurt or endangered her loved ones, she became a fighting force... or at least a daring force. Otherwise, she was easily scared and naive, believing anyone who seemed trustworthy or familiar.

What did Bobby see in her? Did he feel stronger than her because he could fight more than she could? Was it a strength issue? Or maybe Pyro was looking into it too deeply.

Pyro passed by Bobby's window to get to the door and instantly felt the familiar chill of being watched. Bobby was following him. Was he trying to tell him something with that icy chill?

– – – – –

Day three. Iceman and Rogue lived on in stubbornness. They were probably wondering why they hadn't been rescued and Magneto gave Pyro the honor of explaining things so they didn't get their hopes up.

"Listen up, X-Dorks. This is Pyro speaking. I'm sure you recognize me. I've been given the honor of being able to explain your situation to you." Pyro paced the control center, talking happily.

Rogue jumped at his voice and Bobby's gaze snapped to his window. John found them both fascinating like this... but he was also venting some anger out on them right now.

"You are currently being held in Magneto's new Brotherhood headquarters. To escape being found again, this facility is equipped with the same ability as Magneto's very own helmet. A-K-A-...," Pyro's voice became frightening to hear. "Your... precious 'professor' cant track you. So if you've been waiting to be rescued by your 'X-Men buddies'... Don't." His voice was deadly.

He saw Bobby visibly deflate. Rogue seemed upset but otherwise Pyro could see no change in her. Then again John wasn't really watching her. He was watching Iceman. He'd just crushed Bobby's hope and he knew it.

"The rooms you're contained in were developed to withstand the strength of Colossus. Unbreakable for the likes of you. The only way out is if you're name is Magneto or if you unlock it via computers. You're restraints also put a damper on your powers, as I'm sure you've realized. Try as you might, Iceman... You're not freezing anyone." Pyro looked down into Bobby's cell. He was half glaring back.

"Bobby?!" Rogue asked. "Bobby's here?" she was looking up at the glass now too, as though she'd see Bobby there.

"Yes. Now, please enjoy your solitary confinement until the next stage of interrogation begins. I'll be seein you. Bye bye." Pyro waved and gave them both curt nods, not caring if they saw or not. Then he retreated from the room.

"Bobby!" Rogue's room echoed so loudly no one could hear Bobby yelling for his friend to come back.


	3. Chapter 3

Pyro was eating a chicken wing, laying on the couch and staring at the ceiling. He was in the living quarters for the Brotherhood. A lot of the Brotherhood avoided him when he was in one of his 'moods' and this was apparently a new 'mood' they needed to avoid.

Others would either not know how to describe it or would call it 'silently seething.' Girls would call it 'in love.' Whatever you called it, Pyro was unapproachable. His attention was snagged by any mention of ice, any other form of water, the prisoners, or the X-Men.

'Get control of yourself, Pyro,' he told himself. 'Don't let some old crush keep you from following your duty.'

"- that Iceman. I mean, when I heard what his punishment was for trying to attack his interrogator and refusing to tell what he knew, I joined a pool to decide if he could survive it in one piece," some other mutants laughed. "I've got $10 on him spilling his guts by tomorrow morning."

They wouldn't have put Bobby to the biggest test already, right?

John jumped up and tried to walk calmly from the room. A few mutants followed him with their eyes but none knew where he was going. None of them understood the turmoil in his mind.

Pyro stood before the door to Bobby's room. He was looking at the thermometer beside it. The biggest test would be to put Bobby in his opposite element. Heat, of course. Pyro was his opposite. The temperature in Bobby's room read 85 degrees Fahrenheit and rising slowly. By morning it would be well past 110 degrees in that room.

That mutant was right. Bobby would either spill or die by morning. Did Magneto really plan to kill Bobby if he didn't talk? John reached out and typed in a code on the door's lock. It opened immediately and he stepped inside. Compared to the snowy winter outside, this room was Hawaii.

"John!" Bobby sounded strangely happy to see him. Why? Shouldn't he be wondering why John was here?

"Like the climate? It was my idea." John walked over to Bobby, stuck to the wall by his cuffs.

"Love it. I always wanted to go to Florida," Bobby joked. John liked the joke but he saw Bobby's fists covered in ice and knew he was fighting the heat.

"I'm not stupid, Bobby." John crossed his arms before he reached over and pulled up a chair. It was usually used by the mutant trying to get Bobby to admit things but today it was just to chat. "This room is getting steadily hotter by the minute. By morning, it'll be so hot that not even you can cool it down. You'll end up as a melted popsicle, Iceman."

"If you're here to get me to talk, I wont. I'll never betray the X-Men." Bobby probably would have crossed his arms if they weren't tied apart.

"So you do know what happened?" Pyro smirked.

"I never said that." Bobby avoided making eye contact with John. It was so obvious he knew.

"Unless you come out and tell us where and what and why, it doesn't matter anyway." John shrugged.

They sat in silence, never making direct eye contact but glancing at each other every once in a while. Neither knew what to say. They'd only met in battle since Alkali Lake. That day had been hard on both of them. John had looked out over the snow as Magneto took him to his new life, hoping to find Bobby had followed him. But Bobby... Bobby had been in the jet with Rogue, watching the jet's staircase and hoping to see John coming back. Why didn't he come back?

"Why are you here?" Bobby finally spoke.

"Magneto offered me power. He made me feel like I was important. It was more than Xavier ever did for me," John replied, a little terse.

"I meant 'why are you in my room?' You're obviously not an interrogator. You're just sitting here." Bobby sounded a bit annoyed.

"...I don't... I was just checking up on you. Rogue is starting to crack. Out of you three girls, you seem to be the toughest." John smirked.

"Yea. You'd almost think I'm a guy." Bobby grinned, holding back a laugh. Then he snickered. John couldn't help but smile at that.

"Have fun in confinement." John stood, pat Bobby on the shoulder, and left the room. He couldn't sit there and act like nothing was happening. Bobby watched him until he was gone before he sighed and looked at his iced hands... melting.

– – – –

John paced in a hallway where not even the cameras could see him. He need time alone to think. Think about Bobby and the X-Men. Think about Magneto and the Brotherhood. Think about himself and what he wanted in life.

That was easy. John wanted Bobby. But Bobby was part of the X-Men and his sworn enemy... Ever since joining Magneto, they'd all become his enemy. John wanted to get Bobby out of here, but how to do that without Magneto knowing his betrayal? How to do that without getting killed? Pyro couldn't take on ALL the mutants of the Brotherhood.

Just then, John got an idea.

"Heya, Pyro. Where you going? It's almost time to hit the sack," Some mutant who could control electricity, mostly light bulbs, asked as Pyro walked leisurely past him.

"I'm going to smoke," Pyro replied, holding up one hand to acknowledge the other mutant. He headed to the door to the entire facility. One more step and he was outside of it's barrier. It's shield.

He put his hand on the doorknob and turned it. The door slid open and Pyro cringed away from the gust of frozen air that attacked him, desperate to get inside. He steadied himself. This was the only way to save Bobby. John stepped out into the snow, pulled from his pocket one lonely cigarette, and lit it with his lighter. He placed the cigarette to his lips and took one drag before flicking the disgusting object to the side, lost in the snow.

He smirked. He could already feel that invading force inside his mind. Xavier had found him.


	4. Chapter 4

Four hours later, Pyro was pulled from a dead sleep. He sat up and looked around for what could've woken him up. Someone was calling him. Someone or something. All that came to mind was a telepath but the Brotherhood had no telepaths. It wasn't Xavier or Jean Grey either. John got up and dressed himself properly, fire starters and all, before heading out into the hallways. He looked both ways. It was eerily silent but he felt as though someone was yelling his name, echoing in the silence of his mind. What was this anxious feeling trying to tell him?

Calling. Calling. Calling him forward.

John suddenly felt a burst of fear and he ran to the command center. He opened the door and walked in calmly. He knew someone was in here in case Bobby or Rogue spoke up.

"Pyro. What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Ah. Quill.

"Quill... I thought I heard a disturbance. Someone probing at my mind. Check the monitors," Pyro ordered. Quill instantly knew he was speaking of Xavier and checked.

"What? How did they find us?!" Quill asked and pushed 'the big red button.' An alarm went off and he ran from the room to join up with everyone else to fight the intruders.

Wow. Perfect timing, X-Men.

Pyro ran to Bobby's window where Bobby was barely conscious. His heart rate monitor was going crazy. Bobby was in a constant state of panic. His body was out of its element.

"J-John..." Bobby's words, however soft, were picked up by the microphone.

"Bobby," John breathed, eyes widening. He turned to the controls and typed quickly. The Iceman did not move an inch. The vents in Bobby's room opened and hissed as the hot air escaped into the ceiling. Outside, it hit cold air and turned into steam, probably confusing several people. John turned the air down, but even set at -10 the temperature wasn't dropping fast enough to cool off the iceman. To him, he was still in the middle of the sun. John couldn't just stand still so he ran from the room and down to Bobby's cell.

"Bobby!" he called out when he entered the room. He ran to Bobby and tried to touch him but the extra body heat made Bobby scream.

Heat. That was close enough to flames right now. Doing his best to help, John melted Bobby's restraints off the wall. Then John concentrated and threw his hand out toward random air space. He flung his hand upward and all the hot air rushed to the ceiling. This left very little air to breathe but the high action air conditioner was already filling the room with below freezing temperatures.

Bobby took a deep breath of the dropping temperatures and opened his eyes.

"J-John?" he asked, surprised.

"Yea." John could help but laugh in his joy. Bobby was gonna be okay. He offered a hand to Bobby and, although he hissed at the hot contact, Bobby took it. John helped Bobby walk to the door and down the halls.

Going out the front might be too dangerous. All the other mutants would be there and see him half carrying the Iceman. Even now, he could hear the sounds of battle. Explosions and battle cries. The X-Men were pissed.

"Come on. We're going out the back door." John turned them around and headed for the back.

Back door? There was no back door but, with one click of his wrist lighter, he'd created one. Cold air rushed around them into the facility and Bobby took in another deep breath. He really liked winter.

John stumbled them outside and into the low brush a few feet away. There, he ungracefully dropped Bobby in the snow.


	5. Chapter 5

He felt the cold snow wrapped around himself like a blanket. He wanted to wrap himself in it and never let it go. Opening his eyes, he saw a pair of familiar worried eyes staring back at him.

"Oh my god. I thought you were dead, Drake. Don't do this to me," John complained and flopped himself down onto his ass. He flinched when his heated body melted the snow and got his ass wet.

Bobby grinned and snickered, closing his eyes to enjoy the cool snow all around him. He let out a long breath.

"Okay, don't go to sleep on me, Iceman. I rescued you so you better not die," John warned, flicking his wrist lighter... which still worked, surprisingly.

"I'm not dying." Bobby smiled at the idea of John being so worried but almost immediately frowned. "Why did you save me?"

All went quiet on their part. You could hardly hear the battle from over here and John guessed the snow was muffling it even more for Bobby. The sky grew cloudy and grey, noticeable even so close to midnight.

"Storm..." Bobby noted, staring at the clouds through the trees.

"Yea. I'm surprised they got here so fast. I only caught their attention a couple of hours ago." John scratched his ear and looked around toward the battle.

"You alerted them?" Bobby asked skeptically.

"Uh... Kinda." John shrugged lightly, realizing what he'd just said. "I just stepped outside to smoke and -poof- Xavier was in my head," John explained, even using hand motions.

"But... you don't smoke," Bobby pointed out. John shrugged.

"Yeeeaaa. But nobody here knows that. They probably figure the fire guy would like it cause it smokes. It's on fire. I just don't have a taste for it," he explained, stretching and yawning. "It's too god damn late for this."

"You're the one who started it." Bobby smiled, poking John in the stomach.

"Hey there. Don't blame it on me. Your X buddies came all on their own." John stood up and offered a hand to Bobby. "Can you stand?"

"I think so." Bobby used John's hand and pulled himself to his feet, stumbling a bit but eventually walking just fine.

"Come on." Pyro lit his flames with a smirk, battle ready.

Bobby nodded and raised his hands, ready to don his full body ice suit. After a few seconds, he relaxed his stance and gazed at his hands. He flicked his wrists and ice crystals flew and froze a nearby bush. Bobby shrugged, shook his head, and tried his suit again. Again, he remained flesh and blood.

"What's wrong, Bobby?" John asked, extinguishing the flames in his hands.

"I don't know. I can't make myself ice." Bobby furrowed his eyebrows and turned his hands over before feeling his chest as though it could reveal why it wasn't working.

"Oh no." John watched Bobby struggle to control the air around him and make himself into ice only to fail. Could the extended heat in his chamber have messed with his powers?

"I-I'll have the professor look at me when we get back to the mansion. Yea. I'll do that." Bobby nodded, trying to convince himself that he was okay.

John said nothing and they stood in the snow, dampening the fire starter's mood in more ways than one. He glared at his lighter and then looked to the battle. They couldn't just sit here so Bobby could mourn over the loss of ability.

"I think I hear people yelling for you, Iceman." he nodded toward the battle. Rogue's voice mixed with Storm's. They were both calling for him.

"You too." Bobby replied. Closer to them... inside. People were running around looking for Pyro. John winced and gave Bobby a 'give me a break' look. "Come on."

"Yea..."

By the time they got to the front, there was hardly a battle being fought. Rouge was staring into the hole that had once been a door. Wolverine and Storm were inside, fighting. Colossus was doing what he always did - rescuing children. He wanted to fight but his apparent love for small children made him perfect for being their bodyguard. In the batch of children was Kitty, and Rogue gave her a strange look.

"Rogue!" Bobby called as the two came closer.

"Bobby!" Rogue ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. Bobby accepted the hug, returning it whole heartedly. "We thought they'd killed you!"

Bobby laughed. "Me? Killed? Never."

Pyro stood back, watching the scene unfold. He wouldn't interrupt. They were dating... He had no other choice.

"Bobby." Storm had returned and hurried over. "Your bonds were melted. We were worried. Don't worry about these cuffs. We'll get them off when we getcha home." she nodded and pat Bobby on the head and the Iceman couldn't help but smile.

"What's with the fire starter?" Logan. Yea, the last from the building on their team and the first to take notice of the dyed blonde mutant standing in the background.

"Who else could burn the cuffs off?" Bobby laughed, hurrying to stand by John. "Didn't the professor tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Logan asked, eyeing him oddly.

"John led you guys here. While you attacked, he rescued me," Bobby announced proudly. John just watched their reactions. Storm smiled, about to thank him when Logan interrupted her.

"Why just Bobby?" he asked suspiciously.

"He was in an oven. I figured he would die if I didn't get him outside quickly." John shrugged. He'd never admit he did it because he loved Bobby. They'd never understand. Even if they accepted him as gay, they'd never understand. Why Iceman?

"Rogue was being suffocated. Didn't you think that was important?" Logan growled.

"It's okay, Logan. He shut down everything when he got Bobby out. He saved her too." Storm put a hand on Logan's shoulder to stop the interrogation. Logan growled again and turned to go back to the jet.

"Thanks." John and Bobby said at the same time. They looked at each other with smirks.

"No. Thank you, John." Rouge took the words right out of Storm's mouth... and maybe her southern lilt was endearing in a way. "You saved us all."

"Come on. Let's go home." Storm finally got her words in. She took Rogue's gloved hand and began to walk to the jet. Bobby followed for a few feet before stopping. He looked back at John, standing alone and unmoving.

"Aren't you coming?" Bobby asked, frowning slightly. He didn't want to have to leave John behind for the Brotherhood all over again. He didn't want to be forced to watch him get smaller and farther away as he'd done with his family.

John looked back at the charred building that was the Brotherhood headquarters. He considered all his options and then looked back at Bobby.

"Why should I come?" he asked. He could think of a hundred reasons, all revolving around Iceman.

Bobby smiled. Without missing a beat, he came up with a short and simple reply.

"Because we'd be together again."

John couldn't help the smile that broke over his face. Without a word, and without looking back, he hurried to catch up with Bobby and boarded the jet with the others.


	6. Chapter 6

Feelings mixed between the older members of the X-Men but the students knew nothing to be afraid of when it came to Pyro. Everyone was just working together. Looking at it now, John really regretted what he'd done.

The upper mansion was broken and burnt... but not beaten. Students were using their powers and good old fashioned skills to repair the place.

"Sorry." John muttered as they stepped off the jet in the lower bunker.

"It's okay, John. You were just following orders. No one blames you," Storm assured him, but judging from the snort Logan let out this was more than a little false. They rose to the main building as a group in the elevator, and John shrugged.

"I don't mind taking blame for the burns. It's the holes I wont take responsibility for." John pointed to one that Logan had made when fighting Mystique.

"I'll take Bobby to the professor to see if we can't get these cuffs off. John, maybe you could go wait in Bobby's room," Storm suggested.

"Yea. Wait there and don't burn anything." Logan walked away from the happy group. He didn't want to talk to Pyro just now. Maybe after he heard whether or not it was true that Pyro led them there... Maybe.

Rogue seemed to want to say something to Pyro. Wanted to ask him something. Like why he told them there was no chance of escape and then went and lured the X-Men there to save them, or how he'd done it, or why he did it, OR, more importantly, why Bobby.

However, no words came out and she just nodded a thanks to him. Kitty took her wrist and bounced off to help with repairs. John watched them all, so hard at work, and couldn't help but feel even more guilty than when he first got there.

"Hey. Lemme help you with that." Pyro stepped over to some kids who were trying to put up some missing wood where the wall used to be. It looked exactly the same as the old wooden walls but it was too big for them.

– – – –

"The handcuffs had something to do with it, Bobby. They held a sort of power in them. A power to inhibit mutant powers. Erik really thought this one out. Try changing now," Xavier nodded to his pupil.

Bobby concentrated and became covered in ice. He smiled and cheered lightly.

"Thank you, Professor. Thank you so much," Bobby spoke as he became flesh again.

"Anytime, Iceman." Charles laughed, using Bobby's X-Men name. Suddenly, the professor went silent. He seemed to have noticed something in his mind and was contemplating it. "I didn't know Pyro enjoyed painting," he noted aloud to give his two patient pupils an idea of what he was seeing.

Bobby raised an eyebrow and ran outside to where they'd left John. He wasn't there! He looked around in a slight panic until he spotted John with four kids, trying to paint something. Anything.

This plan backfired, however, unless John planned to be mobbed by young children and finger painted four different colors. Bobby couldn't help but laugh.

"No, I don't need fangs." Bobby could hear him complaining. One of the kids seemed to be making him into a vampire while the other six kids in the nearby area joined in on the 'keep Pyro on the ground' game.

Bobby smiled at them. Despite John's recent attitude and even his former attitude... Kids loved him. He was kind and fun. He attracted people whether he wanted to or not. And just as Bobby went to join in on the game, he heard someone call his name.

"Bobby!" Rogue ran up, wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, and kissed him quickly. They'd learned that small kisses wouldn't hurt either of them. It was too fast to do anything to Bobby or leave an impression in Rogue.

Bobby smiled, but something was off about it. All the younger kids made 'ew' noises at the two older mutants. John raised his eyebrows in confusion to the kids reactions. It was just a short kiss for them... but John looked back at the couple in his own jealous, heart broken silence.

Bobby put an arm around Rogue, an uneasy feeling running through him. He glanced at John, as though knowing about the fire starter's inner thoughts. He wondered what John was thinking about that sent such an uneasy feeling through him. It was John, right? However, John just shrugged, sensing Bobby's thoughts. He figured Bobby was probably holding back on flirting with Rogue because of the children... and he was right. Bobby felt uneasy flirting in this situation. Rogue seemed to be flirting more to make up for lost time in solitary.

John sighed and got up, excusing himself to go clean up.

– – – – –

By the time the mansion was fixed up, John had been accepted as a member of the X-Men, not just the school. He'd helped paint, nail, and meld things back together. You could hardly tell this mansion had ever been attacked. To pass time during the day, John did what the other X-Men did. He taught. Not his own class, of course. He helped Bobby's class.

Bobby. A teacher. He never would have pegged the iceman as so important to the school. Bobby taught the youngest students, and some of the older students, about the consequences of using your powers incorrectly. Here, John usually became a demonstration or explained how that included fighting and 'going evil.' All in all, life at the mansion was peaceful, not always quiet, and somehow always exciting. Not as invigorating as traveling the world in search of more evil mutants, but John was sure he could deal with the lack of 'adventure.' After all, Magneto was continuing his work even without Pyro.

John was sure he could mix back into this lifestyle... except certain times. Times where he could be at the top of the stairs and watching Bobby and Rogue... talking, flirting, kissing... It was all the same to John and he hated it. It always reminded him that those two were dating.

Like now. John was dismissing their class, with homework even. John smiled. He really did like kids. He turned to talk to Bobby only to find Rogue with her arms around his neck. They were whispering to each other and Bobby's face was hidden from him. John let out a long sigh and headed up to their shared room. He couldn't take seeing those two together. He had to figure out if he would be able to handle it in the future. He had to decide if... if just being friends would be enough for him.

Just as he opened the door to their room, he heard a whispering in his head and frowned. He turned to the side and saw the man rolling up to talk to him and all he could do is wonder what he needed.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean you're leaving?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. I'm takin off."

"But no one blames you for what happened, John! Everyone's accepted you and you've been fitting in just fine, so why? Why are you leaving?!" Bobby was almost pleading 'Don't Go', but John shook it off. He couldn't give up on this plan.

"It's not that. I just can't stay here, Bobby." John sighed as he roughly tossed clothes into his bag. They were Bobby's clothes, mostly, but he had been wearing them ever since he got here so Bobby shouldn't mind.

"Why not?!" Bobby demanded, getting a little annoyed. Why did John have to leave?!

"Look, Bobby...," John stopped and sighed. "Okay, why are you dating Rogue, hm?" he asked, raising his arms in exasperation.

"I-... I don't know. I like her. I mean, she's funny, pretty, kind. Right? I mean, what? What does she have to do with this?" Bobby sounded so annoyed and disappointed under his bolstering.

"Nothing!" John yelled back in frustration. "She means nothing to me! It's you! You're the problem, Bobby!"

"Me?" Bobby's voice was quiet now. Quiet like the snow outside. "What did I do? What's wrong with me?" he asked, confused. He could change.

John opened his mouth to respond but swallowed his words. He clenched his fist as he decided on his next move. John stepped closer to Bobby, leaving his bag on his bed. He took hold of Bobby's wrist and pulled him into his arms. Cupping Bobby's cheeks, John placed a simple, chaste kiss on the Iceman's lips. As he pulled back, a light mist rose from their lips.

"Everything," John whispered. He turned and grabbed his bag off the bed. He had everything he needed, right? Right. No more stalling. John swung the bag over his shoulder and walked to the door.

"John... Please don't go." Bobby's voice was nearly unheard. John stopped with his hand on the door handle.

"Why? There's not future for me here."

"There's no future with Magneto, either," Bobby argued softly.

"I'm not going to Magneto. Don't worry about me, Iceman." John nodded and left the room.

Bobby stood still in the middle of the room, touching his lips lightly and unsure of what had happened. Had he dreamt it all? He turned and ran to the window, snow falling lightly outside. He opened the window and looked down at the front grounds. He found John leaving the front doors and walking toward the gate. It opened as if it already knew of his plans. Bobby put his hand out and several snow flakes changed course and blew past John. The fire starter shivered but turned back just like Bobby wanted him to. He couldn't form anything solid from so far away so that was his parting gift.

From the distance between them, John could imagine Bobby crying like a girl and looking upset, but they were too far apart to make out facial expressions. Then the Pyro turned and left the school grounds, leaving only his footprints to show he'd been there... and those would be gone by morning.

Pyro had no way to know his imagination was true. Bobby's cheeks were dry but his eyes shown in the moonlight. He wished he could pull John back with the snowy drops.

– — – – –

"Hey, Iceman," Logan called as he walked up. "You seen your friend around today? John?"

Bobby watched Logan chew on a cigar and shrugged. "No. He was gone this morning. Why?"

"Well no one's seen him. I'm heading to ask the professor where the little pyromaniac is. Don't want him heading back to Magneto, yea?" Logan seemed to be trying to hide the fact that he still disliked Pyro.

"Can I come?" Bobby asked. He didn't realize until now just how much he wanted to know where John went.

"Sure."

Bobby had never been inside of Cerebro before. He'd only ever watched the professor go inside it. So when he took his first step in, he was surprised... at just how lame it was. He'd heard such great things but all he saw was a big, round, shiny room.

"Hey, Professor. Is it true Pyro's the one who called us in on Magneto?" Logan asked. Bobby raised an eyebrow. He hadn't asked that yet?

"Yes. It's true," Xavier replied, not moving much except to grab his helmet. "He stepped out from Magneto's covering so I could find him."

"That's why we're here, actually. You think you could find Pyro for us again? Unless he's back with Magneto in that shielding ball, of course." Logan was never gonna trust John, was he?

"Oh. I can already tell you were he is, and it's not with Magneto, but I was just about to go track him anyway. Bobby, you can stay too. Just don't move," The professor repeated his standard Cerebro order.

Bobby watched the room instantly change and he gasped. He fought the natural instinct to jump in surprise. Okay, so maybe it wasn't lame. Figures flew past them, little red dots on a grid, until one caught Bobby's attention. It was a deeper red than it's surroundings, or it was to Bobby. And... if Bobby wasn't just hopefully making it up, was covered in light flames.

"Good job, Bobby. You found him before I did," Bobby heard Xavier congratulate him and Cerebro concentrated on John's form.

John was bundled up in what appeared to be all the shirts he'd taken from Bobby's room. He had big boots on and a fur jacket... kinda. More like a faux fur jacket.

"Where is he?" Logan asked, giving a curious stare at the red dot that was Pyro.

"Canada," the professor replied. A whisper floated like wind through Bobby's mind. 'Braving the ice and snow, right Iceman?'

Bobby smiled even as the machine powered down, returning to its lame state. Logan turned and was the first to the door even though Bobby had been standing closest.

"Why Canada?" Logan was muttering. "I don't get it."

"Bobby, I'd like to speak with you in my office when we get upstairs," Xavier said, waking Bobby from his happy imagination.

"Y-Yes sir!" Bobby nodded, walking beside the wheelchair. What could the mysterious professor want with him now?


	8. Chapter 8

Bobby shut the door quietly behind him. The office never changed much but some kind of amazing aura was always radiating off it. You were careful, and usually quiet, when you went in it or walked past it. It was just that extraordinary.

"Yes, Professor?" Bobby asked, taking a seat in front of the desk. Logan wanted answers still, but he wasn't allowed in yet.

"While in Cerebro, your brain waves were rather high in worry, which is why I told you what I did. In your head, I mean. I'm just wondering if you understand the images I saw in your mind." the Professor folded his hands in front of himself and waited for Bobby's reaction.

"Wha-?...Images? I don't know what you're talking about, professor," Bobby replied, trying to change to a more comfortable position in the already comfortable chair.

"I mean these images," Xavier repeated, causing them both to enter into a deep, hidden part of Bobby's mind. The place where things you don't want to accept are kept.

Bobby clearly saw, before his eyes, John kissing him. John was shirtless but Bobby was fully clothed. Bobby was also fully into the make-out session they had going on. The real Bobby blushed and the scene cut off.

It switched to just John, laying in his bed in Bobby's room. Then Bobby appeared in the scene and sat beside the sleeping teen, caressing his face. He leaned down and kissed John on the forehead before laying down beside him, on top of the covers.

"Stop it," Bobby said.

The scene switch again. This time, they were in Magneto's headquarters...in Bobby's cell. The real Bobby's heart sped up. This wasn't an imagination. This was a memory and he knew where it was going.

"Please stop," Bobby spoke again.

He saw John up in the window and the vision looked right at him. John was talking but there were no words. There was no sound to any of these images. Then Bobby's own voice echoed around them as Pyro left their view.

'John!' and slow tears ran down the memory Bobby's face. When the scene changed, Bobby nearly cried himself.

"What are you trying to show to me?" he asked.

"Nothing you don't already know. People... just need a little push sometimes... to realize what they want," Xavier finally replied.

'What does she have to do with this?' memory Bobby's voice rang out, angrily.

'Nothing!' John's voice rang back, trying futilely to explain something Bobby wouldn't understand. 'She means nothing to me! It's you! You're the problem, Bobby!'

'Me?' Bobby's voice was quiet now.

The next line from Bobby was muted. The whole scene seemed to be in fast forward until John's lips connected with Bobby's. Bobby watched from inside his own body as the whole night replayed in front of him. All the way up until John was no longer in view.

"What? What are you trying to tell me?" Bobby asked, hiding his face in his hands. He didn't want to say it. Yes, that scene had been repeating over and over in his head. Yes, he was worried sick over John. Yes, he'd had those dreams of kissing John and sleeping beside him... Yes, it was all true! But he didn't want to say it. Saying it would make it true...

"John means more to you than you let on, Bobby Drake. I'm just returning a favor to one of my dear students," Xavier said. Bobby looked up, about to accuse the professor of planting the images. "No. I did not create any of these images myself. They've been floating through your head ever since you got the idea that I could tell you where Pyro was."

Bobby bit his lip, making a fist in one hand. He looked down at his hands in his lap and sighed.

"I-...," he held back a sob and pressed his palms into his eyes. "I'm in love with him.. aren't I?"

"Yes..." the professor rolled over to Bobby and put a hand on his shoulder. "Why are you crying, Bobby?" The professor's voice was pleasantly confused.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Bobby replied, snappishly. "I'm in love with another guy! I'm even more unnatural than I already was!"

"No." The professor suddenly took on a grave look. He made Bobby look at him. "You are no more unnatural than you ever were. You're just a regular human being... who happens to be blessed with gifts that make him better than everyone else."

Bobby nodded, closing his eyes and looking at his hands. They felt tingly, kinda like when Rogue... Bobby's head snapped up.

"What about Rogue?" he asked, shocked he hadn't even thought about his girlfriend.

"Well now...," Xavier laughed. "Even I can not tell you how to break up with a woman. All my loves were killed or taken away."

The smile on his professor's face made Bobby want to laugh. How could he smile when talking about something so dismal? Bobby snickered and wiped his eyes. Xavier smiled pleasantly. He'd brought Bobby back from denial and depression. Now he could move on with more important things.


	9. Chapter 9

John had been missing for a week. How long was he gonna stay up in the blasted snow?! It was mid winter in New York and Bobby was missing John with a passion. However, he was still dating Rogue. He didn't kiss her much anymore... in fact, he was rather avoiding her.

He just couldn't figure out how to break up with her without hurting her. Dammit, he was too nice. But all good luck ran out sooner or later. Rogue caught him between classes and she looked angry.

"Ah. Rogue." he smiled at her, nervous as hell but trying to hide it. Rogue looked him over, as if trying to prove something by his mere appearance. She frowned and then turned and walked away haughtily. "What? Why are you so upset?" Bobby asked, following Rogue as she stormed around the manner.

"I'm upset cause I can't touch my boyfriend," Rogue nearly growled out. Bobby couldn't help but wonder why she suddenly cared so much. Wait. Had she noticed Bobby saying goodbye to John? Impossible.

"When have I ever put any pressure on you?" Bobby asked, acting like none of that had ever happened.

"You're a guy, Bobby. You're mind's only on one thing," Rogue replied like it was obvious.

"You don't know that," Bobby argued, crossing his arms. His mind was definitely on more than one thing.

"Oh, come on. Don't act like you don't want to touch me too." Rogue held out her gloved hand to him, waiting for him to take it.

'Actually, I'm beginning to wonder,' Bobby thought. He watched the hand and then looked up into Rogue's eyes. Her hand recoiled and closed tightly.

"You... don't, do you?" she asked quietly. Bobby didn't have to say anything or even nod. His eyes said it all. "You want to break up with me." It was more of a statement than a question.

Bobby swallowed heavily, eyes watching Rogue like something so fragile it could break if someone glared at it. In truth, Bobby was the fragile one. He couldn't open his mouth. He could hardly breathe for fear of breaking. Rogue took a deep breath as if to brace herself.

"Okay." She nodded and left Bobby to stand alone in the hall. She looked strong, walking away, but her tone had sounded very close to tears, and just before she turned the corner of the hall she put her hand over her mouth.

Bobby rubbed his face and took deep breaths to calm himself. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe he'd been able to keep quiet. He wasn't surprised that Rogue figured it out, though. She was a brilliant girl when she wanted to be. Bobby Drake just broke up with his girlfriend... sort of... and all he could think of was John. Where was he now and when would he be back? Bobby was starting to worry. John was up north, probably freezing. Why would he go up there at all?!

John knew just as well as Bobby how much being surrounded by your polar opposite element could hurt you. Why would he risk his life up where he had such a high chance of dying?

"Don't think so hard, kid. You might hurt yourself."

Bobby jumped at the voice and turned to meet its source. Wolverine stood there, cigar in his hand, and looking only as terse as he usually did. Bobby instantly knew why he was there.

"You're here... because of Rouge, aren't you?" he asked. It had only happened about a minute ago but Logan seemed to have a sense when it came to Rouge. Logan nodded.

"She was hiding her tears as she ran for her bedroom. I figured it could only mean one thing, especially since she left you standing all alone in the middle of a crowded hallway," Logan explained.

Bobby felt like he needed to explain himself, but he didn't know why. Did he consider Logan to be her guardian of some sort? Maybe, but whatever the reason, Bobby took a deep breath and began. However, he only got out the 'Look, I-' before he was interrupted.

"I'm not gonna make you explain why you broke up with her. You obviously had your reasons and, as the professor says, it's not right to... force someone into doing something... they don't wanna do... Or something like that. But you get the idea." Logan shrugged.

Apparently Bobby had a closer relationship with Logan than he thought. Logan was treating him like an old bar buddy or something. Hm. To think their whole relationship started because of Rouge and their first actually meeting was in the middle of the night where Bobby cooled a bottle of root beer for him.

"Thanks," Bobby replied with a light sigh. "I uh... I didn't mean to hurt her." He truly didn't. Just because he didn't love her in a girlfriend manner anymore didn't mean he didn't love her in other ways, like friendship and family.

"As far as I could tell... You didn't say much of anything. But... You really didn't have to. Rouge's a smart girl. She knew what you wanted without you saying it. Even I could tell and I was at the end of the hall." Logan motioned over his shoulder.

"You were-! You were watching?" Bobby asked, mouth agape. Logan smirked.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I was just passin through."

Bobby made a little pout that was more of a 'I'll get you back for that' kind of look. Logan chuckled and pat Bobby on the head before turning to continue on his 'just passin through' trip. That's when a silent alarm went through the school. Bobby and Logan both froze, serious looks on their faces. In the kitchen, Piotr turned his face to the ceiling. Rouge stopped crying in her bedroom. All official X-Men halted what they were doing.

"Storm?" a student asked when their teacher stopped mid-lecture.

"I'm sorry, students. Class is dismissed. We'll continue this tomorrow. The papers I gave you are now homework," Ororo nodded with a smile to her class before leaving the room along with the students.

Bobby and Logan hurried for the professor's office as though they were racing. When they had all assembled, the professor took them downstairs and they all got ready to go.

"What's going on?" Logan asked as they boarded the jet. He wanted specifics.

"A group of Brotherhood mutants are tearing up a street downtown. It's a main area for groups against mutant evolution, or G.A.M.E.," Professor Xavier explained.

"That is the worst title I've ever heard," Bobby and Storm grimaced at the same time. They looked at each other and both smiled before getting into their respective seats and preparing for take off.


	10. Chapter 10

A sonic blast blew Bobby off his feet and sent him toppling to the ground. Archlight smirked but then glared as Multiple Man ran past her to get a piece of the Iceman. Storm tried to electrocute him but it was just one of his copies. She was distracted by Callisto, as per usual, leaving Bobby to deal with Multiple Man all on his own. Slicing noises rang in Bobby's ears and he knew Wolverine was attacking someone and probably hitting cars. Probably fighting Mystique or Psylocke. Bobby stood and faced his opponent. Without even moving his hands, ice began freezing the other mutant. Bobby was only mildly surprised by his unintentional act.

Multiple Man shook off the premature ice and ran at Bobby. Bobby raised his hands and froze him in mid run. He smirked at his iced enemy, feeling pretty proud until he was caught in the back with such a powerful hit that he crashed right into the frozen figure, defaulting to the ground when it didn't shatter. Bobby groaned, holding his stomach and looked up to see who hit him. Another Multiple Man smirked down at him. Bobby rolled out of the way but he was caught by the ankle and dragged about two feet until he remembered he was a mutant and tried to freeze this one too.

This time, Multiple Man got smart and dodged the ice. This must be the original. Bobby swung his leg up, catching the other mutant in the head. He succeeded it freeing himself but a pain shot through his leg. He ignored it and scrambled to his feet.

Poor Bobby couldn't catch a break as Archlight caught sight of him again. She raised her hands and released a blast with a smirk on her lips. She could tell he was wounded.

Bobby dodged and rolled out of the way, hiding behind a car. Small explosions were happening all around him. He heard Storm get hit and Wolverine's battle roar. He knew he couldn't stay back here for long but his ankle hurt and he didn't want to get hit by one of those sonic booms. However, Bobby wasn't controlling Archlight and she quickly blew away the car hiding Bobby and Bobby along with it. Bobby let out a pained cry as he was flung like a rag doll down the street.

"Bobby!" Rogue's voice echoed softly in his ears. She was far away.

Something connected with Bobby's side and he gagged. He was losing it. What was wrong with him? His whole body seemed off center. He couldn't bring his arms up to defend himself. He didn't even know who was hitting him. He just knew it hurt and he couldn't even control his ice to cover himself in a shield.

'Something's not right... Something's wrong.' Bobby thought. Besides his inability to fight back, he suddenly wasn't being attacked... and the sun was unusually hot.

"Don't you dare die on me, Drake!" a rough voice growled out loudly at him. Bobby blinked open his eyes and looked up.

"J-John!" Bobby gasped, propping himself up as best as possible. "What are you doing here?"

John was shielding them both with a barrier of solid flames. A smirk played on his lips.

"I saved your life once. You think I'm just gonna let you die here?" he asked, using one hand to turned back and help Bobby stand.

A rush of energy pummeled the shield and John had to return both hands to keep the barrier stable. Bobby leaned on the ankle that wasn't twisted... or possibly broken.

"How did you know to come?" he asked, temporarily forgetting there was a battle on the other side of that wall. Multiple Man appeared behind them somehow and John threw his hand over his head and to the other side of Bobby. Now they were in a dome of fire.

"Professor..." John huffed out. "Called me with his mind, see? But I was too far north to get here in time so... So he sent the blue fur ball to get me."

"Kurt?" Bobby asked, curious. A mass of smoke puffed into existence between them and Kurt was there.

"What?" John nearly growled in annoyance.

"You can put it down," Kurt announced with a smile.

John lowered his hands, breathing heavily and sweating, not from the heat but from the strain on his body. The flame walls lowered and they could hear a helicopter flying off with the Brotherhood survivors. Multiple Man's clones were still iced but they'd probably vanish as soon as they melted.

"Bobby!" Rogue ran over with Storm. Wolverine helped Kitty to her feet so they could both hobble over. Kitty seemed to have hurt her leg at the knee, unlike Bobby who was hurt at the ankle, chest, and head.

Rogue didn't hug Bobby or even touch Bobby, as she usually would. John raised an eyebrow, wondering about the cause of this rather noticeable change.

"Are you alright, Bobby?" Storm asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know... My whole body hurts," Bobby admitted.

"No kidding! You may have lost consciousness, but you were being knocked around like a beach ball," Wolverine informed him with no hint of pity. "I'm surprised you woke up at all. If not for the fuzz ball and Pyro, you might have died... again!"

"Yea... I gotta stop doing that." Bobby laughed lightly, airily. He looked down at his feet, head spinning.

The Professor had rolled in from where the jet rested and kept his eyes still on Bobby. He put a hand out to Bobby as though to grab him and time around Bobby slowed slightly.

"Catch him!" he ordered just as Bobby fell backwards.

Bobby was caught in warm arms and pulled against someone's chest. The only thing he heard as he lost consciousness was not the crackling rubble or his friend's worried cries. He heard someone's heartbeat... loud and steady. It was like a lullaby to Bobby's rattled head and he went limp in the other's grasp.


	11. Chapter 11

Bobby woke up in the clinic, back at the manor. He blinked his eyes to get used to the bright lights. His stomach churned and he felt like he was going to hurl. His hand came up to cover his mouth and he noticed the I.V. sticking out of his arm. Bobby looked down at himself, lying in his underwear on the table with a wrap around his ankle and foot, bandages all around his chest, and something that was once cold was strapped to his head.

"What the-?" he muttered.

"What the? What do you mean 'what the?' You nearly died, Drake. You expect to wake up all hunkie-dori?" a voice asked, annoyed.

"John?" Bobby asked, looking to the side just as the fire starter came into view.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Bobby?" John asked, slightly annoyed, slightly worried.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, what happened to you in that fight? You're a better fighter than that and yet they treated you like a child! I will not admit to having lost to you in duels if you're gonna tell me that was your best!" John punched his own hand so he wouldn't hit the table full of pointy, sharp objects.

"I don't know, okay?" Bobby admitted. "I couldn't... I couldn't control it."

"Couldn't control-!...Couldn't control getting your ass kicked?" John asked, still irate.

"Couldn't control my power!" Bobby replied angrily. "If you're just here to yell at me, then save your breath! I don't want to hear it!"

"Calm down, you two," the professor's voice entered their heads before the man entered the room. "This is no time for arguing."

"Sorry, sir." John lowered his gaze, almost as though he wasn't worthy of looking at the handicapped man.

"I'll speak with you later, John. For now, Bobby, I'd like to have you scanned. I have a suspicion as to why your powers were on the fritz yesterday. However, I'll let you heal first. Perhaps we could get Rouge and Wolverine in here. Maybe she can help you heal faster."

The professor's odd idea was met with two uneasy looks. He laughed and shook his head at them both.

– – – –

"When do you think the results will be back?" Bobby asked, limping only from the memory of his wound. John shrugged.

"I don't know, but are you okay? You look kinda pale," John narrowed his eyes a bit as they entered their room.

"I'm internally cold, John. Of course I'm pale," Bobby replied with a 'don't be stupid' look.

Truthfully, Bobby had felt sick ever since he woke up. His body was racked with shakes all night, but even John noticed that. Bobby was coming down with a cold... however ironic that was.

"Okay. I'm gonna head to the training room tomorrow morning, but you should sleep in, okay? You just healed from the battle. No one wants to see you get sick. Hey, and maybe the Professor can explain your color when he tells you what the scan showed." John tried joking a bit even though he was worried.

He sat on his bed and Bobby slipped under his own covers. John couldn't help but watch Bobby until he fell asleep. He was falling asleep quickly these last few days. John always wanted to fall asleep first, though, so he didn't have to watch Bobby's body shake and hear him coughing. It was like hearing him die and he hated it. However, he was glad he didn't fall asleep first this time. A little whisper of a thought ran through his mind. John sat up straight in bed and swung his legs over the side.

He walked through the halls wearing a traditional grey shirt and sweat pants. He shivered lightly as his feet caught the draft across the cold wooden floor. John slipped through the halls and down the stairs, avoiding Logan's hearing and Storm's senses. He didn't want to be caught even though he had a good reason for coming down.

John pressed himself against Xavier's office door and in his head he thought 'in here?' A confirmation was sent back and he slipped into the office quietly.

"Good job." Xavier smiled, nodding. "Now... I did promise you something before you left, didn't I?"

"Yes sir." John's heart was beating rapidly, like he was about to get a lethal shot or propose to someone. He was nervous about what he was about to hear.

"I told you the only way you'd understand Bobby was to experience the cold like he did, as he experienced heat... only, you experienced it in a safe way. In return, I promised you I'd talk to him. By the way, very good acting on your part for the night you left," Xavier complimented.

"I didn't have to act, sir. I really was upset," John confessed, clenching and unclenching his fists, wishing he had a detached lighter to flick.

"Good. Before I begin, tell me what you discovered up north for me," Xavier folded his hands in his lap and listened carefully.

"I found the mutant who turned Magneto in. Surprisingly, he was a mutant we'd tried, and failed, to recruit for Magneto's team. I think it was actually my fault he knew all that he did. You know how I like to brag, yeah? Well apparently, he got enough information out of my bragging to lead the cops right to our headquarters," John explained.

"Of course... If only Erik knew the truth, then maybe he'd stop blaming the X-Men. Not that I want him to blame you either." He smiled, but John felt a bit of his old resentment flutter at the base of his stomach. "Now, let me tell you some of what I discovered in the mind of Bobby Drake..."


	12. Chapter 12

John had slept and, upon waking, gone to the training room, just like he said he would. Before he left, John stood and watched Bobby's face, and his lip twitched up toward being a smile. Bobby didn't notice the presence or see the smirk-ish smile. He just felt incredibly hot when he woke up an hour later. His body felt like it was... like it was on fire! Bobby groaned and felt his own forehead. He was sweating. He tried to roll back over to sleep more. However, the bright sunlight in his window kept him up and hurt his head like a thousand needles stabbing his brain. He felt like jelly. A rumble in his stomach caused him to cover his mouth in fear of hurling.

Bobby jumped up and staggered to the door and out into the hall. Still early on the weekend, hardly anyone was up. However, Rogue was coming to see him and turned the corner just in time to see Bobby fall against the wall. He was leaving icy footprints in his wake.

"Bobby?" she asked.

The iceman fell into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Two doors opened, wondering who was being so loud this early. Rogue walked to the bathroom door and knocked softly.

"Bobby, are you okay?" she asked, worried about him. She heard something fall off the sink and what she guessed was Bobby throwing up. A few moments of silence passed and then a loud thud sounded along with Bobby's grunt. "Bobby?" Rogue knocked louder on the door.

Bobby was muttering something but she couldn't understand it. Something cold grazed her foot and she looked down. Ice was creeping from under the door and climbing up her foot. With a screech, she jumped back, pulling out of the thin sheet of ice. The screech echoed down the hall and the stairway, catching more than a little attention. Rogue watched in horror as the edges of the door leaked ice onto the walls, slowly covering more and more of the hall in an icy tomb. One of the other older students grabbed his friend's hand and they ran off to find the professor.

"What's going on?" Logan barked, pushing people out of the way as he got to Rogue. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know!" Rogue was starting to cry. "He just ran into the bathroom and then... then... this!"

The walls were turning from brown to icy blue in a matter of moments. Logan recognized the kind of materialization from when Bobby had shielded him from Stryker. He looked over all the nearby students and then back at the door. He reached out to grab the doorknob, but even before he touched it he could tell any heat source would get frozen to the thing.

"Alright, stand back," Logan ordered, releasing his claws. He pulled his fist back but just before he could stab the door, his wrist was caught by a metal hand.

"Wait, Logan." It was the professor and Piotr. Logan gave Piotr an offended look before backing off.

"I feared this would happen," Xavier nodded toward the door and the whole hallway went silent, knowing the professor was about to do something important. John stumbled into the hall, sweaty from his workout, and stopped behind the professor. He saw the door, the whole section of the hall covered in ice, and Rogue crying.

'Bobby...' He swallowed heavily.

Xavier searched out for Bobby's mind. It was almost as frozen as the door. Xavier narrowed his eyes. Bobby's mind was just as much on fire as it was freezing. Searching through all of the mess, whispered pleading finally emerged.

'Bobby. Bobby, you can control this. This is your element. Concentrate and stop it!' Xavier ordered a bit harshly. The ice was down the entire side of the hallway, forcing students to evacuate their doorways.

'No, I cant. I've tried! It wont stop! I cant stop it! It hurts! Professor, help me! Help me! Anybody!' Bobby was panicking.

'Bobby, calm down! Just listen to me! Concentrate on my voice!' The professor tried again.

'John... Rogue... someone.. help me.. help me.. make it stop.. I can't stop it.. I can't take it!' Bobby cried out in his mind.

'Bobby!'

"HELP ME!" Bobby's frightened cry echoed out through the entire wing, scaring the smaller students into running from the scene and shaking the rest. The ice cracked in some places, and the opposite wall started to frost.

"Oh my god..." John breathed out, his chest aching.

"Professor." Piotr was asking for permission. Xavier nodded and Piotr dug his fingers into the ice behind the door as he gripped it around the edges. With a heavy tug, the door was ripped off its hinges, pulling a large block of ice with it and sending icy particles to the floor.

The entire bathroom was coated with ice. No surface was untouched. It was like a meat freezer, and in the center was the meat. Bobby. Sitting on the floor, legs half way to his chest and holding his head, Bobby was covered in a growing mass of ice. Piotr took a step inside the bathroom to grab Bobby but the step acted as a trigger and a flurry of cold air shoved the metal man out and into the corresponding wall, almost sending him through it and into someone's bedroom.

Ice rushed to cover the walls at higher speeds. Mutants ran, even Logan. The professor was hurried out with the help of Cory (1) and Rogue. The icy rush of air streaming from the bathroom could freeze any normal mutant. However, the figure still standing in the hall was no normal mutant. John shielded himself with a fiery wall that he had to concentrate on to keep from succumbing to the frozen air.

"Bobby!" he yelled over the rush of wind. He began to walk toward Bobby, slowed by the constant ice.

John increased the intensity of his flames and walked right up to the block that held Bobby. From up close, he could see that the block wasn't on Bobby, but rather forming around him. The ice cage never touched Bobby's skin.

John put a hand out and the flames began to melt the block of ice. Bobby hissed and let out a terrible scream. John was forced back a half a step but glared and regained his stance. With a low yell of determination, he encased the ice coffin in flames, melting all sides at once.

Bobby was sweating once it was gone and John knelt by him, hugging him tightly. The icy air flow ceased and all that was left was Bobby's labored breathing. John didn't have to look at Bobby to know the other was now unconscious.

Little murmurs filled the hall as the students followed their X-Men teachers back to the bathroom. John stepped out of the room, carrying Bobby bridal style, and looked gravely at the professor.

"What happened to Bobby?" he asked, frowning helplessly. Rogue could only watch Bobby's limp form in John's arms as everything happened around her. She hadn't been of any use to Bobby... none at all.


	13. Chapter 13

Bobby was back in the medical center, hooked up to a heart rate monitor and the machine the professor had used on Jean to keep her dormant and to monitor her brain waves. He was unconscious, powers dormant thanks to the Professor, and looking peaceful.

"I believe Bobby's exposure to overwhelming heat while his powers were restrained is the cause of his power burst. His body is elementally made for ice production, and so the heat building inside his body had no way to escape. His body contained all that energy, collecting and spreading, until he couldn't control it anymore," the Professor explained, sitting by Bobby's head.

"It's all my fault," John muttered, frowning at the floor.

"Perhaps. However, it's Bobby's fault for the most part. I'd assume he's been feeling this coming on for some time. He should have come to see me sooner. His power ignited in an attempt to correct the mistake inside his body. If it hadn't happened, our Iceman could well have been dead by now," the Professor explained, looking over the room.

Logan was leaning on the wall, not even holding his usual cigar. Storm was standing by the door, ready to go calm the students when she was dismissed. John was standing between Bobby and Logan, not too close but enough to see the details on Bobby's face.

"So it's good he lost control?" Rogue asked, standing by Logan.

"In a sense. It still caused him pain, and will continue to do so whenever he's awake, but as long as the outbursts are contained, Bobby will eventually be internally stable and be able to resume his life as if nothing happened." Xavier nodded.

Most of the group looked relieved, but John looked angry. He uncrossed his arms and took the few steps between him and Bobby.

"So you're purposely keeping him asleep?" he asked, more liked 'accused.'

"Yes," Xavier admitted. "As I said, it's only active when he's conscious."

"Bullshit," John spat.

"Hey!" Logan stood up from the wall.

"Bobby's wracked with shakes all night long! It's active whether he's awake or asleep! That means you're not keeping him asleep. You're keeping his consciousness subdued!" John growled at Xavier. "Let him wake up."

"John," Storm warned.

"I can't do that, John. Not until we find a way to contain his powers," Xavier shook his head.

"Wake him up," John ordered again.

"Back off, hot head," Logan ordered roughly, but John ignored him.

"He's keeping Bobby hostage inside his own mind!" John yelled.

"Don't talk like you know it all." Logan grabbed John by the collar, both glaring into each other's eyes.

"You'd do the same if it were Jean!" John accused, hitting the mark dead on.

Logan had no come back for it so he had no choice but to release the fire starter. He groaned and looked over at the professor. Xavier nodded and Bobby took in a loud gasp of air. The room's temperature dropped two degrees, the change was obvious, and his eyes opened.

"Bobby," John turned and went to Bobby's side when the area shifted. Logan just watched.

"Storm, go tell the children that class is dismissed for the rest of the day. And let Kurt know he is welcome to stay with us as long as he likes," Xavier spoke calmly, nodding to his second in command.

Storm nodded, watching John until she couldn't see him anymore. Rogue stood by the wall, unmoving, and frowning.

"John? Where am I?" Bobby asked, eyes looking around. He couldn't move so he was scared.

"Calm down, Bobby. You're okay," Xavier's steady voice said, soothing his nerves. "You're powers burst but John was able to get through them with his fire and stop you."

Bobby gave John a thankful look before turning his eyes to watch the Professor as he wheeled around to the middle of the room. As the professor spoke, the machine around Bobby disengaged and let him sit up. He listened forlornly as he was explained the situation. John looked angry just hearing it again.

"I'll suspend the training room and open it for Bobby. Whenever you feel unusually ill or unstable, go into the training room. It's large enough to allow your powers to spread without hurting anyone and the door is reinforced so it wont spread to the rest of the school, okay?" The Professor looked at Bobby quizzically.

Bobby had his eyes lowered but he nodded. "Yea... Yea that sounds good."

"Sorry, Bobby." John put a hand on Bobby's shoulder, frowning and angry at himself.

"Don't apologize, you dork." Bobby shook his head with a smile on his face. "Professor, can I still teach my class?"

"Of course. However, you will need to be shadowed by someone in case you need to go to the training room. I suggest John. After all, he can be shielded from your powers and contain them if necessary. Not to mention, he's already your roommate." Xavier smiled. Oh, that smile looked devious.


	14. Chapter 14

Bobby looked up at the sky. It was clear blue with no clouds in sight. Bobby, himself, was sitting on the edge of a small drop off ledge by the beach. The waves rolled in gently and he closed his eyes to breathe it in. He liked it here.

This, believe or not, was the training room. However, Bobby hadn't set a time for enemies to start showing up so as far as this place was concerned, enemies didn't exist. He never set up for enemies when he came in here. He had all the time in the world to enjoy this place.

Bobby hadn't been feeling ill today. He just had to get away from everyone for a while. His powers were the least of his problems right now. Bobby was depressed. With his power needing to be monitored, Bobby couldn't go on missions, off campus, or... really do anything. All the X-Men treated him gently, as though he would explode. All the students who knew, which meant everyone because of rumors, were cautious and nervous around him.

Bobby had managed to get his classes to treat him like nothing happened, at least while he was around. However, he had no idea how they acted when John had to sub for him. John never said anything was different so Bobby just had to assume.

All in all, Bobby was just sick of being treated like something fragile and feeling useless. Considering that he'd been doing this 'go to the training room when you feel ill' for two whole weeks and that he hadn't had a power burst in almost two days, you'd think people would start treating him normally.

Right now, Bobby was just in this room to blow off some steam, no pun intended. When the sky flickered, Bobby tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. What was that? He watched that section of the sky, waiting for it to flicker again. That usually only happened when people came in during a training session.

"What are you doing in here?" John's voice drifted over. That explained it.

"Watching the sky. When did you guys get back?" Bobby asked, looking at John over his shoulder.

"Just now. I was looking all over for you. Did you feel bad today?" John asked, motioning around the place he'd found Bobby in. He sat himself down next to Bobby on the hill.

"Yea... But not sick. I just needed some time to myself. I'm sick of being stared at like I'm about to spontaneously combust," Bobby sighed, running his had over his face.

Silence encompassed them, leaving only the sound of the waves and the wind. Bobby cracked his neck and sighed again. John cleared his throat, deciding he had to say something. The professor's words were echoing in his mind as though the man knew what John was about to do.

"Bobby... The professor... the night before your powers went out of control... he told me...," John paused and narrowed his eyes at his own hands. Bobby looked at John curiously. "He told me about the day he took you into his office and looked into your mind."

Bobby blushed and turned away. "Oh... and? What did he tell you?" Was the professor trying to ruin his life?

"Well, he kinda told me everything," John admitted, waving his right arm around in a motion that wouldn't explain anything.

"Listen... John... About that... I'm just-!" Bobby tried explaining but John put his hand over Bobby's mouth.

"Bobby, calm down. Let me explain first. The day I left the manor, I wasn't planning to leave at all. But I had a meeting with the professor and he told me he knew about my feelings for you. He also knew I was upset about Rogue. He said he'd do me a favor if I did one for him. He needed someone who could withstand the cold winter up north to check out some information, to discover who had led the police to Magneto. You were already power-wonky, so he sent me. I succeeded. It wasn't the X-men, but that's not the point. He told me the chill would let me know how you felt everyday because of your power, just as you felt my normal heat when you were confined," John tried explaining, but it was getting long.

"What?" Bobby asked, more than a little confused as to the point of this ramble.

"Well, you see... The favor he did for me was to find out how you felt about me. So he led you into Cerebro and scanned your mind, as deep as he could without hurting you, while pretending to search for me. He already knew where I was, but making you think of me made it easier for him to search out your feelings. The Professor also promised that if he found any feelings even similar to mine, he'd help you realize those feelings, if you hadn't already. He told me it was a complete success, but he didn't tell me specific details about each vision you had," John explained, trying to not have Bobby hate him for it.

Bobby stared blankly out at the sea. It was all a setup? The worry, the heartbreak, the break up, the pain, the sadness because of these feelings... Xavier had planned it all?

"Before you jump to conclusions, I want you to know it was all my idea. I asked him to do it, but nothing you saw in his office was made up. It was all you. He swore he didn't make you feel something you didn't already have in you," John spoke up, breaking Bobby's thoughts. He put a hand on Bobby's shoulder. "Are you mad?"

"A bit..." Bobby muttered. "I broke up with Rogue... and worried every night... and you knew. The whole time."

"I'm sorry," John replied and looked away from Bobby but not dropping his hand. He expected Bobby to say something, but nothing came, and he thought the situation was getting a bit awkward. Patting Bobby on the shoulder, he stood up. "I should get to your class, actually. It starts in about ten minutes, doesn't it?"

Bobby stood too. "Yea... Real soon... Augh." Bobby held his stomach, hunching over.

"Bobby?!" John asked, worried. He bent next to Bobby, trying to see his face. Bobby smirked and turned his head, kissing John full on the lips.

They pulled apart, both standing up straight now, and saw mist forming from Bobby's breath. John kissed Bobby again and it triggered something. John grabbed Bobby's head, holding him steady. Bobby's arm flew up around John's shoulders and his other hand held on to John's arm.

They kissed like they had no time left. John could feel the steam rising between them as it brushed past his nose and drifted past his eyes. When they broke, not for air, but to stop the mist, Bobby's lips looked bruised. They were red with heat, and John's were probably more purple. His lips were a strange mixture of cold and hot. He expected Bobby's felt the same.

"You pretended to nearly lose control... just to kiss me? You could've just asked," John said, shaking his head.

"I wasn't pretending. I really did feel like I was going to lose it. My stomach felt horrible, but you bent down and I wanted to try out an idea I had. If I have to release energy when I feel bad... I could just use it on you and just give you the heat and let off the ice in steam. It was a wild guess, but it worked," Bobby grinned like an idiot.

"You... are crazy," John said. He shook his head and coughed a bit afterward, but he got over it.

"I think it's time for class," Bobby reminded him. "And if you don't mind it, we've found a potential way to control the outbursts without me needing to run and hide."

"Well... I don't know how the students will feel, but I don't mind."


	15. Chapter 15

For the next month, no one saw Bobby Drake heading for the training room unless it was with the other X-Men, including John. They went everywhere together, as the professor had ordered, and if you ever saw one without the other... the other was probably in the bathroom.

If you couldn't find either of them, they were probably in a side room or said bathroom and making out. Bobby would put his hand on John's shoulder and lean toward him. They'd share a look which meant that Bobby needed to vent some steam and John would follow Bobby down a hall with few people in it. Then, after looking around, John would usually push Bobby into an empty room and lock the door behind them.

John got the feeling that sometimes Bobby would make it seem like he was ill but he wasn't, just so he could kiss John. Even though neither of them minded if someone else knew about their sessions behind locked doors, neither was about to shout it to the population either.

As it was, Bobby and John were making out in a classroom that was currently not in use. John's hands were slipping up Bobby's chest and Bobby was taking off John's belt. This had never happened before. There had never been a question about staying fully dressed. Then the master of bad timing decided to send out an alert to all X-Men in the area.

John growled as he pulled away from Bobby. He didn't want to go. If Bobby was going to be forced to stay behind, he wasn't going this time. Even though their sessions kept Bobby from using the training room, Xavier was no idiot. He knew what was going on and still wouldn't let Bobby go on missions.

'Bobby, you too.'

Bobby smiled. He fixed his shirt and cracked his neck. Then, since John wasn't moving, he redid John's belt and made him look presentable, running his hands through John's hair.

"Come on, Pyro. We've been called." He winked and John smiled. Bobby was being allowed to go. John could only guess how happy this made Bobby.

They weren't the last ones to the jet, although they thought they would be. Logan turned up late with Rogue. He looked normal, but she looked uneasy. He'd probably just told her that he saw Bobby kissing John or something.

"Time to go, everyone."

There was no explanation of their trip. Everyone already knew. Rogue mutants were on the attack and they had to stop them. It was the same as last time. However, Xavier made a point to tell them this one wasn't on Magneto's orders.

When they arrived, it was like a battlefield had been set up specifically for them. The rogue mutants turned out to be Mystique and a few select others, not including Multiple Man, who the authorities had caught recently.

John caught Mystique's eyes and she winked at him. John felt an anger building in him about her. He could clearly remember Bobby's captivity, where she'd kissed him full on the lips. Bobby put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Both sides faced each other, neither moving an inch.

Then Mystique made a coughing noise and the enemy mutants charged. If John was still on that side, he would have done the same thing he was doing now. He threw his hands out and spat fire at the enemy. He caught Quill in a ball of flames, melting off his spikes. Then he pulled the fire back and, without having to ask for it, ice froze Quill from his toes to his chin.

John looked over at Bobby, a silent thanks. They nodded to each other and ran into battle together. They seemed to have developed a pattern, a bond, during their constant time together. They didn't even have to say anything to each other and yet they worked like they'd practiced it.

'Bobby!'

The iceman turned around just in time to see Rogue get smacked by Callisto. Had the professor sent her voice into his head? He watched as Rogue was lifted from the ground and tossed down the street, much like when Bobby had fought in his last battle.

Bobby ran off to help her, knowing she would get hurt much more than he'd been. John turned and called out to him, but Bobby couldn't just let her get hurt. John knew that and would have gone to help except that Mystique had landed in front of him.

"Hello, traitor," she growled out with a sickening smile.

"Hello, bitch," John replied with a happy grin. "I was wondering when I'd get to pay you back."

Mystique smirked as her eyes became blue and her skin changed to tan. Her hair became a dirty blonde and her figure became a man's.

"I have the feeling this isn't your first time taking that form," John crossed his arms.

"Mmm... You're so perceptive," Mystique purred in Bobby's voice. "No wonder you chose to betray the most powerful mutant alive." She was obviously sarcastic.

"Keep talkin like that and I'll break your nose," John nodded at her, letting his arms hang loose and making a fist.

"Don't play dumb, John. You can't be serious. Why would you want to break my nose? Come on, man. Stop foolin around," Mystique replied, pulling off a very good 'confused Bobby' impression. The movements, speech, and aura would have fooled just about anyone else... except that John had seen her change into Bobby so... That was kinda dead.

John pulled his fist back and hit Mystique so hard and so fast that she couldn't block and it knocked her out. She became blue again, nose bleeding and probably broken as promised. John shook his hand out, it was hurting after that.

"Whooo hooo hooo! Oh yeah! Take that!" he cheered, smirking and having a good time looking at her unconscious form. "That was for kissing my boyfriend!" he declared, kicking her over onto her face. Then John bounced a bit and hurried over to find Bobby, feeling a lot better than he had in a long time.


	16. Chapter 16

Bobby left the medical center with a breezy, sexy walk. Rogue was healing nicely from her rough treatment on the battle field. She'd probably end up with a scar on her face from Callisto's nails, but her broken leg and arm would eventually heal. They'd heal faster but Rogue refused to use Logan's ability to help herself. Then again, if it hadn't been for John and Bobby, she'd certainly have been killed instead of injured.

Bobby turned the corner and was caught by a strong arm. His back hit the wall and he was kissed deeply. When they pulled apart, after only about a second, he looked up into John's eyes accusingly.

"You keep doing that and someone's going to see," Bobby muttered.

"I know..." John kissed Bobby's cheek and then took his hand, leading him away. "So how is everything?"

"Oh, Rogue will be fine. Storm said she's healing beautifully and no one else really got hurt," Bobby nodded.

"I meant with you," John replied as though Bobby had purposely avoided the question.

"Oh. Professor says I'm out of the woods. No more conflicting temperatures in my body. He said I probably stopped needing 'treatment' about two weeks ago," Bobby explained, enunciating the word 'treatment' because the way the professor said it made him realize that their leader had known all along what they'd been doing when no one could see them.

"Wonderful. Then I have a present for you after dinner," John announced proudly. "I've been saving it until you got better."

"Yea right. What is it?" Bobby asked as they got out of the elevator onto the normal floor.

"It's a secret. Sshh..." John put his finger to his lips and then released Bobby's hand as they entered the kitchen to grab something to eat. "Bring on the food." he called out, pushing aside another X-Men member and a student to get to the food.

"John!" Bobby scolded. John put his arm behind him to hand Bobby a plate. Bobby sighed and shook his head but took the plate anyway. Some things would just never change.

Up in their room after food, Bobby flopped down onto his bed. He was tired... well, at least a little bit. Actually, he felt like he could stay up all night and watch the stars, but the distant feeling of fatigue was natural at this time of night. John sat next to him and Bobby sat up. He noticed John wasn't wearing a shirt and smelled like soap and shampoo. In fact, his hair was wet. Had Bobby dozed off enough to let him take a shower?

"Oh, right! You said you had a surprise for me," Bobby said, excited about what it could be.

"Glad you remembered. Stand up." Bobby did as he was told and John stood up, standing so close that Bobby could feel his breath on his face.

John kissed him lightly and then undid Bobby's belt. He went for Bobby's neck and Bobby just let him do it. He didn't put up any resistance. When John lifted Bobby's shirt, the iceman caught it halfway up.

"Let me get this straight," he whispered. "My surprise is... sex?"

"Maybe," John teased, smirking. He pulled Bobby's shirt off and then pulled the other male close up against his body.

Bobby laughed sarcastically under his breath, but it was him who kissed John and really started the rest of the roller coaster. Perhaps they'd never get a normal relationship and they'd always cause problems for each other because they were polar opposites, but they'd always end up enjoying the company and the anxiousness they brought each other.

The End


End file.
